羅科研究中心
(interior) }} RobCo Research Center is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Layout Along Route 65 near the northeastern border between The Mire and the Cranberry Bog are a couple of signs and a guard station. From there a road littered with delivery trucks and guarded by robots leads up to a parking lot. Past this parking lot is either the Robco Research Center or a walkway that leads to a broken monorail. The area surrounding the research center is mostly filled with various junk items with a random plan found in a tool case on the southern side of the property. There are three entrances to the main facility, one on the southeastern side, another on the southwestern side and an elevator entrance that leads down to the Robotics Technology Facility. The first room after entering from the southwestern side is the reception area which is a reception terminal that gives some introductory information about RobCo. Past the front desk and up some stairs are two doors and an elevator. One door leads to the research wing while the other goes to facilities management, and the elevator goes to the basement. The two wings however are not separated, and consist of three different floors. The first floor is home to the Robobrain R&D Department where a power armor station is available, the Robobrain Assembly Department which is where the engineering terminal is found, a storage area and and a couple of bathrooms. On the second floor is made of various offices, a lab, a kitchen and dinning area, two exits, and the Robotics Technology Facility RB-2851. In RB-2851, there are two power armor stations, a weapons workbench, and an elevator that leads to a third exit. The third floor consists entirely of offices, including HR, and the Quality Control office. The basement is a small area consisting of a hallway with office and lab spaces, and one lab. A chemistry station can also be found to the left of the elevator. 值得注意的物品 * 貝西·斯皮內利的全像卡帶 - Robobrain Assembly的辦公室桌上。 * 艾諾拉·沃克的故事（二） - 入口進來的gatehouse。 * Eyebot model - Can be found in an office on the second floor. * Fusion core - Can be found on a metal cart in the Robobrain Assembly room. * Two hazmat suits: ** In a box in-between the Robobrain R&D and Storage rooms. ** In the Robotics Technology Facility, on a shelf. * Mr. Handy model - Inside the HR office on the second floor, underneath a small table shelf. * 折磨先生 - 搭電梯到達的地下室桌上。 * Random magazines: ** On a desk to the left of the elevator in the basement. ** In a blocked room on the first floor, accessed by jumping high inside the Robobrain Assembly room on the first floor through the ceiling. Or via falling down a hole on the second floor from a second floor office. On top of a broken library terminal next to a Picklock level 3 safe (may clip through the terminal's screen). * Mini nuke - Can be found on the ground next to the first console to the left of the entry to the Robotics Technology Facility. * Random plan - Can be found in a large toolbox in the Robobrain Assembly room on the first floor. * Power armor - Can be found at one of the Power armor stations in the Robotics Technology Facility. * Three robot parts models: ** Can be found in a lab in the basement. ** Can be found in the women's restroom, inside a toilet. ** Can be found in the Robotics Technology Facility, near the power armor spawn. * 機器人病毒 - 一日市長任務期間取得，在終端機裡。 * Sentry bot model - Can be found in an office on the second floor. * 修補 - Robobrain R&D部門的辦公室裡。 * 管理部門的通知 - 樓上宋可蕾博士的辦公室桌上。 Appearances RobCo Research Center appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery RobCo_Research_Center_01.png|Skeleton in parking lot RobCo_Research_Center_02.png|Skeletons and camera in an office RobCo_Research_Center_03.png|Skeletons in RobCo office RobCo_Research_Center_04.png|Skeleton and protectron having tea outside of the research center RobCo_Research_Center_07.png|Skeleton hanging out of the train car RobCo_Research_Center_09.png|Protectron wearing hard hat RobCo_Research_Center_10.png|Evidence of torture in RobCo basement en:RobCo Research Center ru:Исследовательский центр «РобКо» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Military and research facilities Category:Cranberry Bog locations Category:RobCo Industries locations